Botch
Botch is an American metalcore band from Tacoma, Washington. The band spent ten years together before breaking up in 2002 due to creative differences. They released two studio albums on Hydra Head Records and many demos and EP's before then. Discography In 1993, Tim Latona was a drummer for Julliard School's performing arts. Dave Knudson asked him if he had interest in forming a band, and they soon acquired Brian Cook to join. After attempting to write a Dead Kennedys cover album (which never came to be), they were joined by vocalist Dave Verellen. The group named themselves Botch after opening a dictionary. They soon began songwriting, but due to their lack of experience the songs were considered by the band to be awful. Some of these songs include "Barney the Purple Dinosaur," "Vegetarianism Is Anarchy," "Barbed Rectal Thermometer" and "Pudenda." In 1995, Verellen's father drove them through their first tour outside of Washington and into Canada. The band began acquiring recognition after touring for seven weeks with Ink & Dagger and Nineironspitfire throughout the US and Canada. After signing to Excursion Records, the label released a compilation of the band's first two EP's, known as The Unifying Themes of Sex, Death and Religion. The band was soon called by Aaron Turner, former member of the band Isis and the founder of the independent Hydra Head Records. He said he was greatly impressed with their interpretation of "O Fortuna," and wanted them to contribute to a Black Sabbath cover album that was entitled "In These Black Days." The band contributed a cover of "The Wizard." Botch recorded a demo tape they sent to Aaron later. The band re-recorded the songs at Studio Litho with Seattle record producer Matt Bayles (who worked with Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, Queensrÿche, and Pearl Jam, and The Blood Brothers). The album took five days to complete, and it became the band's debut studio album. American Nervoso was released in 1998, and was supported by a North American tour. During this tour, they played Destiny's Child covers before going on stage. It is rumoured that there is an EP of Botch covering Destiny's Child. In 1999, the band returned to Studio Litho to re-record some live demos for their second studio album. They had one week to complete it, and rerecorded the song "Frequency Mass Transit," changing the name to "Frequency Ass Bandit." We Are The Romans was released on November of 1999. The first show that supported the album was at Rkcndy, a Seattle venue that was to be demolished afterwards for a hotel. Due to tensions that originated from recordings for Romans, the band was not communicating as often. They broke up in 2002. Verellen and Knudson stated that they were up for the idea of reuniting with band members for other projects. However, Cook mentioned he never wanted to form Botch again. The band members claim they feel that Botch ended early and they wanted cook to stop stating "never." Discography Studio Albums * American Nervoso (1998) * We Are the Romans (1999) EP's * Faction (1995) * The John Birch Conspiracy Theory (1996) * An Anthology of Dead Ends (2002) Compilations * The Unifying Themes of Sex, Death and Religion (1997) Category:Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Bands from the 90's